Sweet Dreams
by teamdelena13
Summary: "Make me forget." Damon makes Elena forget about everything. Six years later scary memories start to slowly creep their way back in Elena's mind. DELENA! AU. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is really one of my first more serious romance and … kind of fanfics so a really hope you like it (: Please it would mean the world to me if you reviewed. This takes place after they kill Klaus so very AU since Klaus isn't dead in the TV series.**

"Look Elena we are never getting Stefan back!" Damon shouted pacing the floors of Elena's bedroom were he had been many times before. Elena was scared yet furious, with Damon.

"When did you stop having hope Damon!" Elena yelled moving closer to Damon "When did you give up huh, when he killed Andie? When he was forced to feed on me?" She yelled fierceness coating her voice. "When Damon?" she said a little softer but still with the same edge.

Then Damon got to her at vampire speed pushing her body up against the wall in his grasp, holding her by her arms pushing them against the wall just hard enough so it hurt but he wasn't breaking any bones. "Stop it Elena just stop!" He screamed "Stop torturing yourself, stop torturing me!" he said and let go of her releasing her body from his tight grasp and stepped back. "Stefan will never love you the way he did before ever again!

Then the two of them just stood there for what could have been hours or what could have been minutes it was like time stopped. They stood there unmoving. Elena not saying a word of even making a sound for that matter. She just tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her deep brown eyes. She didn't know what hurt more Damon's words or her very own realization of his words. Damon was right no matter what way she looked at it, he was right.

Then three words uttered her lips that she thought would never ever come out of her mouth.

"Make me forget." Elena said even shocking herself.

"What?" Damon said his brows furrowing. "I said make me forget." Elena said looking into his ocean blue eyes they trying to keep herself from drowning in them. "I want to forget, I want to forget vampires, werewolves, witches and Klaus all the Originals I don't want to know Caroline is a vampire or that Bonnie is a witch or even that Tyler is a werewolf. I don't even want to remember Stefan he didn't exist, anything that has happened with the supernatural I want to forget Jeremy needs to forget too. That means that it is best that I forget.." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"That means its best to forget me." Damon said. Elena nodded letting tears freely fall from her eyes.

Damon whipped the tears away using his thumb. Then felt a tear fall from his eye. Elena just stood there with her head down and sobbed. Then Damon tilted her head up and pulled her body close to his and she embraced him tightly.

Then after minutes they pulled away "I-I'm going to miss you so much." Elena said "I will miss you more than you will even be able to think of." Damon said and pressed his lips softly to her forehead. Elena sniffled and stood back and unclasped her necklace waiting for Damon to compel her. She sniffled and her whole body shook but she was ready this was the right choice.

"You won't remember vampires, werewolves, witches, or hybrids they will only be fiction to you not reality there was never a Stefan Salvatore that lived here you never met him you don't remember any time you spent or you had with him." Damon said looking into her eyes. "Your aunt Jenna and Uncle John died in a car accident. Alaric is not vampire hunter he is just your guardian and history teacher." he said "You are not a doppleganger and you don't know of a Katherine Pierce. You also don't know of a Klaus, Rebekkah, Mikeal, Elijah or any of the Originals."

Then he sighed "And lastly." he said choking up slightly "There was never a Damon Salvatore in your life he didn't exist you've never even met a Damon." he whispered "You will forget all of this." he said.

Then Elena weakly whispered four words before collapsing on her bed "I love you Damon."

Damon compelled Jeremy telling him the same. Then Damon left the house, he realized his hand had formed a fist around something.

He then unclenched hs fist and in the palm of his hand he held Elena's necklace. "I love you too Elena." he whispered "I always will."

**Okay so that was chapter one, hoped you like it the next chapter will take place about five or six years later and will be much more interesting and actually get into the real story plot. Please review I beg you I love your reviews so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this takes place four years later after the other chapter also for the plot Bonnie and Caroline are human. Thanks to those of you who reviewed it means a lot to me, please review this chapter also it would make my day(:**

**Elena POV**

_I was running as fast as I could through the woods. My heart was pounding faster than ever, I felt as if I could almost hear it was my own ears. I could at least feel its fast uneven beating. I felt like what or who was chasing after me was much faster than me, but it wanted me to run. It wanted to chase me, even though it could have caught me before I could even blink Whatever it was enjoyed my fear liked watching me terrified. _

_In the woods I came to what looked like an abandoned house, I didn't hesitate before throwing back the old splinterd wooden door probably almost ripping it off the hindges. I ran quickly up the wooden stairs, they creaked loudly as I did. I looked through the hallways and slowly walked on the creaky floorboards to the door at the end of the hall. I turned the glass door knob very slowly, and threw open the door and looked around in the room._

_No one was there but there was a bed with a rusty frame and a used looking mattress with no sheets or blanket. She saw there was a rocking chair in the corner the wood on it was distressed but it looked as if at one time it was a beautiful rocking chair. _

_Then I heard a creak and turned around to see the closet door I slowly stepped towards and opened the door to find… northing. "Elena" a low alluring voice whispered, as I turned around. I didn't have enough time to see what oot who it was before to twisted my neck back and sunk its teeth into it. I let out a loud blood curdling scream._

Then I woke up sweat dripping down my face and breathing hard. I ran a hand threw my hair now coated with sweat .

Why was I having this dream all the time. Then all of the sudden Jeremy burst threw the door of my room. He looked startled and worried "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing its just I heard you or I thought I heard you scream." he said rubbing the back of his neck in a way that was some how sheepish.

"Um- no" I said. "I guess it was just your own imagination." then Jeremy gave me this look before leaving my room it said 'Oh please.'

He knew I'd been acting strange lately. Having these very scary realistic dreams. Trying to think back on things that happened years ago, but having holes in my memory. What was wrong with me?

What was going on with me. I rubbed the my temples and got out of my bed I had a weird head ache. It wasn't like a normal head ache it was more like something trying to push itself into my head but me trying use all my might to get it out or keep it out. I headed to the bathroom. Me and Jeremy still lived there even though I was 22 and he was 20. We still lived in the same house, even when Alaric bailed on us we didn't move.

I opened up the medicine cabinet and popped a pill in my mouth and took a drink of water. I leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on my face and took deep breaths my eyes shut. Then I opened them and I turned around letting a shreek escape my lips.

I could've have sworn there was a man standing there. I was breathing hard and I backed up my head hitting the wall. My eyes darting around the room. Then I went in my room and lay back down on my bed.

Xxxx

Caroline looked at me. "Are you feeling okay?" Caroline asked her. "Fine I'm just fine." She said. "Elena you have been acting super weird lately." she said "Just telling what's going on with you." she pleaded.

"No! Caroline no. I can't just leave me alone!" I shouted storming out of the grill. I headed to my car and searched my bag for my keys. "Damn it." I mumbled and looked around I saw that I had parked my car right next to a play ground. I looked around walked into the play ground it was dark and late so there were no kids there.

I walked around and eventually made it to the swings. I sat on one and took deep breaths as it started to rain. I smiled a little bit and closed my eyes and tilted my head up as the cold rain drops hit my face.

"Mind if I join you?" a low voice rang in my ear I turned and opened my eyes to see a pair of crystle blue eyes starring back at me. I moved back a little so she could see the mans face. He was so beautiful more beautiful than anyone I'd ever seen in my entire life. So sexy to but he wasn't that wet at least not as wet as me I was soaked. I wanted to just kiss him so badly press my lips to his.

"I'm going to take your silence as a hell yes." he said taking a seat on the swing next to me.

There was something wrong here, this man I'd seen him before. "Do I know you?" I asked. "I've seen you somewhere before." I said. "No where do you think you've seem me before." he asked.

Then I realized who he was where I'd seen him before I immediately got up and backed up "I have to get going." I said. Then felt a hand on my arm gripping it hard. "Why don't you stay?' he said getting up himself.

Then I ran I ran like hell as fast as I could. I went into the park area I knew he was running after me and I went up the stairs to the monkey bars and realized he was faster than me. I grabbed on to the first monkey bar and reached my hand out for the other one but somebody grabbed my sweater. I screamed as I and quickly removed my arms from it.

Then I got to the other side of the monkey bars and realized there was nowhere to go and then I saw the slide and I didn't hesitate before going down it.

Then I felt something pulling on me. I screamed and realized he had my hair I squirmed as he had me in his grip my body still on the slide. He was pulling me up. "No please stop." I whimpered as he pulled my body up onto the landing.

I opened my eyes ready for the terror that awaited me. But there was no one there. Had I just imagined that? Did that really happen. I was hallucinating.

I was breathing hard as I curled up into a ball and started to sob. I wanted it to stop I wanted this all to stop.

**What'd you guys think please review! I really love your reviews more than anything I'll update soon (:**


End file.
